


The Kid

by VikingWoman



Series: Valentine, Hancock, and Mcdonough. [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingWoman/pseuds/VikingWoman
Summary: Nick Valentine and a young human woman from Goodneighbor have been spending a lot of time together. Everyone but Nick can see she has feelings for him. Nick confronts her but has second thoughts about his rejecting her.
Relationships: John Hancock & Nick Valentine, Nick Valentine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Valentine, Hancock, and Mcdonough. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627627
Kudos: 3





	The Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not had the good fortune to play Fallout 4 myself. I have read a lot on the game (Fanfiction), watched videos of game play and lore so I'm using that as my information on the game. So sorry if anything doesn't quite match up with in game details.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Nick had known the kid for awhile, they had met out in the wasteland when he had been following up on a lead he had on a missing person's case. He had been going down what had once -if his memory was correct- been a bustling busy street, now it was the worse for 200 years of wear. The street hadn't been empty though, he wasn't getting that lucky lately.  
At one end of the street was a deathclaw tearing apart what looked like the remains of a pack brahimin, he had ducked behind the nearest rubble to assess the situation. That was when he had seen her.  
She was ducked into what was left of an old doorway with no where to go but she didn't seem worried. When their eyes met she gave him a lopsided tired smile then gestured back towards the deathclaw, he nodded his head slowly. Yeah he saw it, he wasn't blind after all. She shook her head then pointed again, he remembered looking wondering what she had been meaning. He had seen the kids hiding under some rubble the second time he looked.  
They were terrified. He couldn't blame them, the beast was right there after all. Those two kids were good as dead if something wasn't done.  
Nick had looked back at the young woman across from him and he saw she had a stone of rubble in her hand. Before he could say anything she hurled the stone and the deathclaw hitting it and when it turned full attention to her she took off running. It followed her naturally and when it shot past his hiding spot without seeing him, he went for the kids.  
He had the kids halfway down the street when the deathclaw came back around the corner eyes finding them. He remembered the feeling of fear hitting him and as he saw the creature heading their way, it's snarls would have sent chills down a human's spine. As a synth he didn't feel that.  
Nick told the kids to run and he would hold off the beast as best he could.  
Ultimately the only reason any of them had survived that day was because of the Goodneighbor guards, he had been so busy with his case he hadn't realized how close he was to the town. The two kids had made it to the gates while he was still struggling to come up with a plan, they had sent help. With the beast dead Nick and the guards were able to go in search of the young woman he had seen before.  
They found her wounded but otherwise alive thanks to an old sewer grate she had slipped into. She had given Nick that same lopsided grin when he offered his synth hand to pull her out of the sewer. She hadn't seemed put off with him being a synth, even in the start she just looked at him like he was a person. A flesh and blood human.  
When they introduced themselves she had told him it was alright to just call her Kid, she couldn't think of a person alive that called her by her real name.  
It was the start of a beautiful friendship.  
Nick and the Kid would see each other much more often after that encounter, though she mostly resided in Goodneighbor. She was already friends with most of the people he was friends with.  
She and Hancock were like two peas in a pod, though the ghoul swore up and down she wasn't his type. Then there was MacCready still in love with his dead wife, Kid was more than happy to listen to his happiest memories of her. Piper, Cait, and Curie were soon quick friends of her's as well. Nate spoke with her and they would discuss the back when times, it always brought a smile to his face to talk about his old life.  
She met them all and they were all charmed by her, fast friends they were. So Nick saw her quite often, they ran the same circles and knew the same people. She was just as pleasant of comapny for him as she was for the others.  
She loved hearing about his cases, offering her opinion when he had a case he was stuck on, going with him when he needed the extra set of hands, and then there was the late night cigarettes. He would step out to puff on one - a habit he got from the human whose memories he shared- and she would be there sometimes just leaning against the wall. They'd share a few quiet moments before she would drift back off to rejoin the others.  
He got used to her being there.  
"You and the Kid are getting along well aren't ya?" Hancock had said a knowing smirk lighting his lips.  
"She's a good kid." Nick replied off handedly.  
Hancock smiled "Yeah she is."  
Then it had been Piper and Nate.  
"The Kid has been in Diamond city a lot lately." Nate said slowly his eyes going to Nick.  
"She's been helping me with a few minor cases." Nick said looking out from the noodle shack.  
"You've definitely been spending a lot of time together." Piper said smirking. "Anything we should know Nick?"  
He turned his head a bit sharply at that and gave her a sour look.  
"You're way off base Piper." Nick said slowly. "The Kid is just looking to help out a bit."  
"I'm starting to wonder." Piper mused.  
"Wonder what?" Nick asked with a frown.  
"I don't think the Kid is just looking to help out just anybody. She seems more interested in you Nick, I'm surprised you haven't noticed."  
Nick frowned and shook his head "I think your imagination is getting the better of you."  
Piper and Nate exchanged a look before letting the subject drop.  
It left Nick wondering about what was going on to make them think such a thing. He would ask Hancock what he thought about the rumors being spread about the Kid, he would know for sure how much truth was in them.

Nick walked through the gates of Goodneighbor and was greeted by a few of the drifters as he walked towards the Mayor's office. When he pushed into the building he saw Farenheit give him a nod before pointing to the double doors.  
Nick pushed into the office and was greeted by the sight of Hancock sitting behind his desk a jet pipe inbetween his fingers. He gave Nick a friendly smile setting the pipe aside.  
"Nick it's good to see you." he said his gravelly voice pitched low. "What can I do for you?"  
"I needed to talk to you and the Kid." Nick said sighing rubbing his face.  
"This must be serious." Hancock said worry creeping into his voice. "What's going on Nick, a case?"  
"No, no this is personal." Nick said waving his hand. "I needed a reliable source and your the only one I could think of that would know."  
"Well it's nice to be an expert in something I guess. What do you need to know?"  
Nick hesitated and rubbed his hand over his eyes before speaking, "I had a talk with Piper and Nate, they seem to believe that the Kid.... that she..."  
"That she want's to see what you've got going under that old coat and trousers?" Hancock asked smirking.  
"So it's true?" Nick demanded.  
Hancock laughed "She's interested but she doesn't want to ruin your friendship. Unless... Wait are you saying your interested in her too?"  
"That would never work out." Nick said gruffly.  
"Why not?"  
"Have you taken a good look at me lately? I'm all metal and plastic."  
"Nah I've seen some rubber on you too." Hancock said laughing.  
Hancock walked back to his desk and sat down pulling out one of the drawers. He pulled out a whiskey bottle and cigarettes offering both to Nick with a nod. The synth accepted a cigarette from the ghoul and sat down with a sigh in the chair across from him. They sat in silence for a few moments while Nick collected his thoughts and Hancock seemed to be going through his stash of chems.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do." Nick said softly.  
"Are you not interested in her?" Hancock asked.  
Nick frowned slightly, he thought about the young woman.  
She was a fiesty woman, always sticking up for others and protecting those weaker than herself. She had a sense of humor similiar to his own dry humor and they had always gotten along together.  
She wasn't a bad looking woman either as far as he was concerned. She had long fit legs even though she was a head shorter than him, a slim waist, and a chest that gave her an hourglass figure that he had seen men in the bars drool over. She always wore long black pants, a white shirt with a black vest over it, and an old hat similiar to Piper's. She had long black curly hair, green eyes, and ivory skin.  
He sighed shifting in his chair, yeah he was interested in her but he knew it was never going to happen.  
"I'm not good for her Hancock." he sighed "What I'm interested in doesn't matter, she needs to be with a human."  
Hancock gave a shake of his head "Well that's up to you my friend. I'll just point you in the right direction."  
"I'd apprectiate it." Nick said.

Hancock had pointed him down to the Rail to look for the Kid, said she was supposed to be with MacCready right now but he didn't garuntee it. When he walked into the bar Magnolia was on stage singing as usual and the bar had a few new faces in the chairs. He ignored the new faces and walked towards the VIP room where MacCready was usually hanging out.  
When he walked into the room he saw the two sitting across from each other at a small table chatting. They were both drinking a whiskey and Nuka Cola. When Nick stepped into the room MacCready pointed him out to the Kid, she turned around in her chair and smiled at him.  
Nick felt something similiar to being sick in his stomach as he looked at the beaming smile she was giving him. She always seemed so happy to see him whenever he saught her out, knowing what he knows now he realized he should have put two and two together sooner. Nick gave them both a nod as he walked into the room, the Kid started to pull an extra chair up for him.  
"No, no I'm not staying. I -uh- just need to talk to you Kid." he said rubbing his neck.  
"Oh sure Nick. What's up?" she asked smiling.  
"It's kinda private. You mind stepping outside with me for a minute?" he asked.  
"Sure. I'll be back in a bit MacCready." she told him glancing back at the young man.  
"Yeah sure. I'll see ya around Nick." MacCready said giving the detective a nod.  
Nick tried to figure out what he was going to say as they walked out of the bar and around to a more private alley way to chat. As they walked through the streets he could see that she seemed perfectly at ease, she had done a good job keeping her feelings hidden so maybe she didn't suspect. He sighed as they stepped back into the alley and she leaned against one of the walls so that she was facing him.  
Nick felt around his coat looking for a cigarette, the Kid was quick to produce one of he own for him.  
"Um, thanks." he muttered.  
"Don't mention it." she said smiling. "So what's up Nick?"  
"Look, I just..." he began then started over. "I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to say it, Kid. I know you've been starting to have feelings for me."  
Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened a bit in shock. He could see a blush starting to spread over her cheeks as she turned her eyes away from him.  
"Nick, I... Who told you?" she asked clearing her throat so she could be heard.  
"It doesn't matter, I just wanted to know if it was true." Nick sighed. "Dammit Kid, you can't be serious?"  
She blushed even deeper crossing her arms over her chest tightly.  
"Kid, I ain't good for you." he said softly. "I'm a machine. You need to find you a human or ghoul, something with flesh on it."  
"Nick, look if we could just talk about this." she said her eyes looking up at him hopefully.  
"There's nothing to talk about." Nick said sternly - he hated having to do this. "Look, my mind is from a cop from two hundred years ago and my body is this metal skeleton. It would never work out, you and I could never be more. I'm sorry, Kid."  
"Alright Nick."  
She let her hands drop from their crossed position and pushed off of the wall, Nick reached out towards her slowly. She stepped away from him and wouldn't even look up at him.  
"I just.... I just need some time alone." she said softly. "I'll see you around Nick. Let MacCready know I'll catch him later would you?"  
"Of course Kid." he said nodding.  
She smiled "Good ol' Nick."  
The Kid walked away from him quickly her arms crossing over her chest again as she walked, he knew she was probably crying. He watched her walking away until she disappeared down a different alley way.   
Nick felt like shit.

It was almost a whole month before he saw the Kid again, he kept tabs on her out of concern with Hancock. He knew she was still upset and wasn't moving on like he had hoped she would, she was alright though which was what he wanted. Every one of their friends had kept him in the loop about her just to be sure he knew she was alright, or that's what they said.  
Nick had to admit, she was on his mind a lot more lately. He had been interested in her before he had tried to talk her out of feeling anything for him, now it was even worse. Her absence around the office had been more noticeable for him and when he let his mind wander she was always where his mind went. He missed her laugh in the office, her quick and ready smile for him. The longer she was gone, the more he wondered if he had made a mistake.  
He was so stuck in memories of when she was there, it was starting to affect the way he remembered everything. Times with the old Nick and a woman he had loved, it would always seem to change. Almost like a daydream, the memories of him having sex with other women would seem more like the Kid. It would become her curly dark hair he was pulling in his fingers, her voice moaning his name, and he would find himself wishing she was here.  
He wanted the Kid plain and simple. He wanted her to be his, wanted to feel her skin under his fingers, and he wanted to be romantically involved with her.  
So he wondered if he approached her about it would she even listen now? Would she forgive him for being so stupid? He was wondering what she would say to him if he even tried to speak with her right now.  
All of that and more was on his mind when Hancock walked into his office one evening.  
"Hey Nick long time no see." the ghoul said stepping into the room with a smile. "How have you been?"  
"Hancock, it's good to see you." he said pointing to a chair. "Sit down stay awhile. Honestly? I've been better."  
"Uh-oh. What seems to be the problem?"  
"I think I made a mistake, one I don't really know how to take back."  
"What do you mean?"  
"With the Kid. I just... can't get her off my mind. She's all I think about lately, I shouldn't have rejected her. Shouldn't have pushed her away it's just at the time, it seemed what was best for her."  
Hancock frowned slightly "I don't want to be that ghoul but I have to say this seems to be coming from a pretty selfish place Nick. That ain't like you at all. Her being in love with you is okay just so long as it's keeping you happy? What about her?"  
"I know, I know." Nick said putting his hand over his eyes. "I keep thinking of what I said to her, it wasn't right. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me."  
Hancock chuckled "Well so long as we both agree what you did was a mistake."  
The ghoul stood up and started for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Nick asked confused.  
"WE are going to the bar. The Kid's there with all the other's, trust me she wants to see you." Hancock said smirking. "I may have gone out on a limb to keep you in her good graces."  
"You did that? For me, why?"  
"We're friends Nick or atleast I like to think so. Plus, you two are good for each other."  
Nick frowned but stood up to follow him across Diamond city to the bar.  
"So she's really ready to see me again? After everything I said?" Nick asked.  
"Oh yeah, trust me she misses you."  
"I don't know if that makes me feel worse or better about all this."  
When they entered the bar the group of friends were sitting around the largest table they could get in the corner. He could see Danse, Curie, Cait, Nate, Piper, and Deacon already sat around the table drinking with each other. He looked around the group for the Kid and when he saw her at the bar getting a drink he froze in his tracks.  
Hancock gave him a nudge pulling him forward as he announced their arrival with a loud proclamation that he found Nick. Everyone turned smiles to him and greetings, even Danse seemed a bit more friendly lately. Finding out you're a synth would do that he supposed.  
When she walked over to the table she was holding two drinks, one she handed to Hancock as he took a seat with the others. Then her eyes turned to Nick and they stood looking at on another for a moment, he gave a slight chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. She took out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and offered them to Nick with a hesitant smile, he accepted them with a nod of thanks.  
"Hi Nick." she said softly. "How have you been?"  
"I've.... well. Honestly Kid, I've missed you." Nick admitted. "We need to talk."  
Her face fell a bit at that and she looked down at her glass.  
"Can it not be as depressing as the last time we talked?" she asked.  
Nick felt his mouth turn down in a frown and he looked away for a moment.  
"I'm hoping it won't be, Kid." Nick said gesturing to the door.  
The Kid handed Hancock the drink she was holding in her hand and turned to follow Nick out of the bar. They heard everyone start whispering as soon as they walked away and they looked at each other giving a slight chuckle. When they pushed out of the door into the street they exchanged a look then started walking through the street slowly, there were a lot of people out on the street tonight.  
"We could go back to the office." he said finally when they didn't find a quiet spot.  
"Sure, that's fine." she said keeping her eyes focused elsewhere.  
"Look if it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to-"  
"No it's fine." she said shrugging her shoulders. "I don't mind."  
Nick lead her to his agency and they went to his private office, he closed the door locking it behind them. He didn't really want anyone to bust in while they were talking, he knew that they had a tendency to stick their noses into other people's business around here. When he turned away from the door she was looking at him with a confused stare and he could see her shift nervously.  
"What did you want to talk about Nick?" she asked.  
"I wanted to apologize for what I said last time we talked, I shouldn't have gone about it that way. At the time I thought it was what was best for both of us." Nick said slowly.  
"You don't have to apologize Nick. You feel how you feel, and your not.."  
"It isn't that I don't care for you Kid, I do it's just I didn't think I'd be good for you."  
She slowly sat on the edge of his desk and looked at him with surprise on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest making herself smaller as she looked at him.  
"What about now?" she asked cautiously.  
Nick hesitated before slowly stepping forward a little at a time, gauging her reaction as he got closer. He saw her take a deep breath and she seemed to freeze as he stood infront of her.  
"I've been having... almost like dreams about you since we had our disagreement." he said slowly. "I had to really look at how I was feeling and what I thought about all of this. When I had all this time to myself to think, I couldn't bring myself to think about life without you."  
"What- what are you saying?" she asked swallowing hard.  
Nick reached up with his hand that had skin over the metal skeleton and pressed his hand to her cheek. She stood almost as if frozen under his touch and as he felt the softness of her skin he smiled at her gently. She swallowed and her eyes were locked to his yellow eyes, he slowly dipped his hand down to her chin.  
"Kid would you be willing.... I mean do you still feel..." he began.  
"I'm in love with you, Nick." she whispered. "That doesn't just go away."  
Nick took a deep calming breath before he dipped his head down to press his synthetic lips to her's, her mouth responded to his immediately. He let his metal hand rest on her back, while his skin hand cupped her face savoring the warmth he could feel radiating there. With his mouth pressed to her's he felt her mouth slowly opening under his touch and she gave a soft moan which made him tighten his grip on her body.  
She pressed herself flush to him and he let his metal hand start to wander over her body slowly. First running over her hips giving them a gentle squeeze then, with very slow movements to give her a chance to refuse, he moved his hand to cup her ass pulling her to where she was being supported by him. He felt her hands fist in his coat as she tried to keep her balance and then she pulled away from his kiss.  
She smiled at him a breathless and he chuckled a bit remembering, she still needed to breath.  
Nick watched her as she unclenched her hands from his coat and she reached out to cup his face gently. Nick tilted his head to where he was pushing his face against her warm hand, she stroked over his face with her fingers making him hum.  
"You sure this is what you want Kid?" he asked studying her face.  
"Yeah Nick, I'm sure." she said softly.  
"Alright Kid. Remember you asked for this." he said with a smirk.  
Using both of his hands Nick cupped her ass and lifted her feet off of the floor which made her wrap her legs around him. Nick took a minute to savor the feeling of her legs wrapped around him, with her weight settled over his hips he could get used to that. He stepped over to one of the chairs in his office and sank down into it keeping her balanced in his lap. He felt her shift her weight to get more comfortable and he let out his own moan as her hips rolled against his.  
"Damn Kid." he muttered shaking his head.  
She chuckled "Is that a screwdriver in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"  
"You've been spending too much time with Hancock." he grunted ignoring the question.  
He had to admit he was starting to get uncomfortable, the institute had decided he needed to be as close to human as possible so they had given him functioning parts. They had been mostly unused until here recently, she had managed to get everything working for him which had been a bit inconvienant before hand. If his creators had been worried about him needing to be functional then he wished they would have given him a bit more skin over the rest of his body too.  
He felt her hand touch his face "Hey Nick... you still with me?"  
Nick felt his body jerk, he had been letting his mind drift off.  
"Yeah I'm still here." he said gruffly.  
She smiled sweetly at him "Good."  
He could see her blush as she resettled against him laying her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her enjoying the warmth as she relaxed.  
"So we're good now, right?" she whispered.  
"Yeah Kid." he sighed tightening his grip. "We're good and I'm sorry I acted the way I did."  
"Don't worry about it Nick." she said smirking. "We all make mistakes."  
"And I almost made a big one."  
"You came around. So if we're really going to do this then there's probably something you should know.."  
"What's that?"  
"My real name. It's Hope."  
"Hope? Really?" he asked surprised. "Huh, suits you."  
She laughed "You can't tell anyone."  
"I won't Kid, it'll be our little secret."  
She smiled pressing her lips to his cheek.  
"So we should probably get back."  
"Yeah let's go."  
The two stood adjusting their clothes and started back out into the Diamond city streets, this time she took his metal hand in her's giving it a gentle squeeze as they walked. Nick smiled to himself, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
